Blonde Devil
by DeityOfDeath
Summary: A joke goes too..far and now Wufei and Heero have to deal with an angry lover. Will Duo forgive them?
1. Blonde Devil Chapter 1

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4, 4x2, 2x4...ECT...  
Category: Drama, romance, comedy, Smut  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

_**Chapter 10**_

Duo had made his way back to the room he shared with Heero and Wufei and plopped down onto their king size bed. He smiled as he pondered what Trowa must be thinking at the moment. He grinned wider as he debated on what Quatre's punishment should be. Sure the S&M gear would work great on them but some how he decided that was just for him and his lovers. He jumped up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed the mouth wash and gargled for a whole minute before spitting and then grabbed his citrus toothpaste. He put some on his violet tooth brush and began to brush his teeth quickly.

As he brushed thoughts of Quatre's punishment ran through his head. Quatre was working the desk and it seemed rather slow around the evenings so what to do with adorable little Quatre while he was bored, sitting behind a tall, long oak desk all by himself. Duo had some ideas. He spit and rinsed and then stretched. He looked at his devilishly smiling face in the mirror and winked at himself before walking out of the bathroom. He went into his luggage and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a small pouch. He shoved the lube in his pocket along with the small pouch. He then skipped out of the door, carefully keeping his eyes out for anyone who might hinder his plans.

He hopped on the elevator grinning as the old Areosmith song played in his head. He heard a ding as the elevator stopped a few younger women got on. The elevator started going down only to stop once more and allow another small group of women on.

*What the hell? Is there a cute petite woman convention?*

Then he noticed an Avon-like pin on one of the women's suits.

*That explains it*

As he stood there he realized he had become what felt like a zoo exhibit as the women swooned and whispered about him. Finally a brunette with her long hair pinned in a bun stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if perhaps we could ask you for a moment of your time."

"Sure babe, what's the prob."

"We're getting ready to do a demonstration of our company's products in about two hours and we were wondering if we could use you as a model," she blushed at the end of her question letting me know that she had most likely been forced by the others to ask.

"Sure, what does this entail," I asked turning to face them fully.

"Well we would demonstrate the facial cleansers and perhaps even some of the make up on you," she said with hope shining in her bright pine green eyes.

"Hmmm….I'm game but can I ask a favor," I asked feeling an idea taking over my brain.

"Anything," she responded grinning brightly.

"A few of my friends like to play pranks on me and I think its time I get revenge so…do you ladies think you can make me up to look as pretty as one of you, clothes and all?"

"This sounds promising! I think it can be arranged, which means we really get to show off the full line of products," said an older mature looking woman with dirty blonde hair cut short and bright husky blue eyes.

"Then it's a deal!"

"Follow us….I'm sorry, we totally should have asked your name…"

"You can call me Max," I replied grinning down at the now smiling brunette.

I found myself questioning my choices after I had been dragged into a hotel suite and handed a set of clothing. Apparently the company did more than cosmetics. Allie, the mousy brunette who had originally asked me to help was helping me to dress and informing me of their companies many products and lines.

I stared down at the lingerie she handed me with matching panties and both of us blushed.

"That was Brenda's idea…" she responded looking away.

"The blond," I asked as I started undressing.

Allie turned completely around and cleared her throat, "No, the blonde is Shannon. The red head in the back was Brenda."

I chuckled, "So let me guess you always get talked into the fun stuff."

She sighed, "Just about one hundred percent of the time."

I somehow had managed to get the tight black lacy thing on and then began with the hose that attached to the garter belt.

"So are you like most of the women that sell this stuff," I asked as I then reached for the short navy blue skirt which seeming to be uniform for these ladies.

"What do you mean? Oh, are you asking if I'm a housewife."

"Yeah, I guess. You know the house with the picket fence and the 2.5 children."

She turned back around and held out two squishy looking orbs, "Place those in the bra cups of the lingerie. If you're lacking in the breast area it helps, another one of our great products. And yes, I have the small house and the two kids with the naughty dog and the cute cat and the husband who works a 9-5."

I grinned and giggled as she helped situate my new breasts, "Oh, and this is your break from the daily grind."

"Yup," she said as she helped tuck my shirt into the skirt and left my shirt open a button or two to make it look a little more club than church mouse, "that and it's spending cash, plus gives me something to do when the kids get older."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yup, and you Max," she asked as she handed me a navy jacket to go with the ensemble.

"Military, can't really say much else I suppose," I said as I slipped on the jacket.

She lifted a pair of heels and handed them to me, "I see. Explains why none of this freaks you out" and she gave me a large grin.

I laughed and put on the heels and walked a few feet, "Yeah, but walking in these things never gets any easier."

I followed her out and down to the conference room and was escorted to the front of the room where I was sat in a chair, next to me stood Allie and then Brenda and behind me was Shannon.

"Well ladies shall we begin our demonstration?"

With that began what felt like hours of endless torture. My face, my hair, my nails; nothing was left untouched. When all was said and done I heard gasps and applause and wondered exactly what had become of me. I looked up and found a mirror displaying my now curled and slightly cropped hair. Shannon swore she only took of the dead ends and I suppose after having had my hair bleached a lot of it was dead. I trusted Allie who swore at Shannon when she suggested cutting off more saying that my hair was apart of my hotness.

My hair now fell a little past my mid back and was put into big shirly temple ringlets. My bangs had been brushed to the sides leaving my face unobstructed and my make up had been done up in a Hollywood starlet way. False eye lashes and plucked eyebrows along with a dark shade of berry lipstick that tasted as sweet as it sounded. I looked like a curvy blond vixen. Oh, this was going to be fun~!

"Well ladies, shall I return everything cleaned and folded to the room where I dressed?"

"Oh, I daresay you should keep it," said Brenda grinning.

"Are you saying I should go into drag," I asked posing for the group.

"I'm saying you could fool most women…not just men," replied Brenda grinning widely.

I smiled, "Well ladies…I'm off to get revenge, wish me luck."

I gave a wink and sashayed my way to the door.

"You won't need it darling; I think you'll do just fine."

I made my way to the elevator running into none other than Trowa who was retrieving the water cooler from the conference room.

I smiled at him and he gave a bow and returned to work. I couldn't help but grin, if he didn't recognize me then chances were good that neither did Quatre, Heero or Wufei would either. Who to play with first….

To Be Continued….

Trying to end this story. Hopefully it'll be complete soon.

Kat


	2. Blonde Devil Chapter 2

Pairings: 2x5x1 3x4

Warnings: Duo seeks revenge~! ::GRINS:: Sex and hopefully some bad language.

Blonde Devil

Chapter 2

Duo lay on the floor surrounded by a curtain of golden sopping wet curls. Wufei had already kneeled on the bathroom floor where he gently lifted Duo's head onto his lap where he had placed his white coat so that Duo had a pillow for his head. Heero knelt next to Duo's unconscious body and took his pulse while Quatre searched the cabinets for strong pain killers. Trowa found a small penlight that he handed to Heero. Heero finished checking Duo's pulse and saw that it was well and then turned on the small penlight shinning it in Duo's right and then left eye. He looked up at Wufei and said in his monotone voice. "No dilating."

Just then Duo began to stir. Quatre had come back with pain killers in hand and a wet rag. He helped Heero wipe away the blood on Duo's brow and then moved away as Heero began wrapping a bandage around Duo's head and covering the gauze bandage over his eyebrow.

"Better make it tight with lot's of layers," said Wufei.

"Why?" asked Quatre.

"Duo has a tendency to fiddle with his bandages, casts and such until their torn to shreds, of no use anymore or are just plain gone," said Wufei.

Duo's eyes fluttered and finally opened slightly as they tried to focus on the people whose voices he was hearing, he turned his head to look at Heero, Trowa and Quatre and then he felt someone's legs below him so he looked up as far as he could before wincing and closed his eyes again.

"I see Q-man, Tro and Hee-chan...so that means I must be in Fei's lap." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," said Wufei.

Duo fell silent for a minute or so and then opened his eyes again. He looked at the group again before sitting up and doing so caused him to gasp slightly as he felt the major head trauma he had received. He hunched over in a feeling of Nausea and slowly counted to 10 waiting for it to pass. When he felt a little better he moved to his knees and looked up to see Wufei and Heero's hands extended to help him stand. He took them and stood a little shakily and saw that once again he was facing the mirror. He cringed and stared almost shell shocked at the image he saw.

Heero saw where he was looking and led him with Wufei's help into the living room. They helped him to the couch and watched as he sat down. He looked up with the eyes of a kicked puppy and scanned each ex-pilots face. He settled on Quatre and saw the pain killers. He held out his hand and Quatre quickly opened the bottle taking out three Motrin and putting them into Duo's hand. Duo threw them in his mouth and just like he had been summoned, Trowa appeared with a glass of water. Duo drank the water and swallowed the pain killers. He handed the glass to Trowa and then wiped his mouth. He laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes hoping that the throbbing in his temple would end soon.

He lifted his right hand and felt along his forehead and brows as is assessing his wounds. He let out a light hiss when he touched the area of his right brow and then he lowered his hand and sighed.

"So whose bright idea was it to bleach my hair and since I most likely know the answer I won't ask why," said Duo softly.

"It was sort of a group idea. I'm really sorry. If I would have known you'd had reacted in such a way I would have never gone through with it," Said Quatre apologetically.

Duo opened his eyes and looked at the gentle Arab and smiled.

"It's OK Q-man. I can't blame you after all I did put pink hair dye in your shampoo and chocolate pudding in your bed, although...you and Tro didn't seem to mind the pudding." He said laughing slightly.

He sat there a little longer and waited for the pain killers to kick in and when it looked like they weren't about to he moved to sit up straighter and then stood up. The others watched him walk down the hall and into the bedroom that he shared with both Heero and Wufei and there was the sound of ruffling and drawers opening and shutting and then they watched as Duo threw out piles upon piles of clothes onto the floor. He then slammed the door and a loud click and lock could be heard in the awkward silence.

"He just kicked us out~!," Screamed Wufei.

Heero looked absolutely indifferent.

"Do you not grasp the situation Yuy~! He's probably throwing the rest of our stuff out the windows. He is seriously pissed."

Heero seemed to consider it and then shrugged. I give it a few hours or at least a day before he lets us back in." said Heero matter of factly.

Just then the door unlocked, opened and a set of blankets and pillows were thrown out along with a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion.

Trowa and Quatre just stared and there was the faintest hint of a smile on Trowa's face.

He stood up and as he thought about it the more pissed he became. He thought they had understood that his hair was important to him. They loved his hair and he loved it. It held so...many memories and then they played a trick on him. It didn't just bug him that he was defeated or lost but that they had destroyed something about who he was, something that held deep meaning. It could've been worse he thought. They could have cut it off. He calmed a little as he walked towards their bedroom. He was, "Was" being the keyword; going to just put a shirt on but when he got to the bedroom he decided that this meant war. What could he possibly do to the Perfect soldier and the Solitary dragon? He thought about it and then grinned. One song ran through his sore throbbing head.

*It's all about the nookie~! The wha...The Nookie~! So you can take that cookie and stick it up your...YEAH~!*

Duo then went through their dressers and began pulling out their clothes. He began tossing them on the floor outside the door and then he slammed the door closed and sat down on the bed. The more his head throbbed the more he got pissed. He then saw a box of tissues sitting on one of the dressers and on another was a bottle of lotion. He opened the door again and this time tossed both on the floor as well as their pillows and blankets and shut the door locking it.

He walked over to the stereo system he had bought and turned it on. He popped in his Power man 5000 CD and put it on When Worlds Collide. He turned it up loud. He sat down on his now empty King size bed and grinned.

"I will not be outdone and this means war." He said grinning

TO BE CONTINUED

Wufei: You can't stop it there you evil Onna.

Kat: Sure I can~! ::Head bangs to when worlds collide::

Heero: ...hn...

Wufei: We will have our revenge~!

Duo: Sure you will...

Give me Feedback~!

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath


	3. Blonde Devil Chapter 3

Title: Blonde Devil Chapter 3  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: PG 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words the Id.

Heero woke up and groaned. His back was killing him but it wasn't like he'd ever admit it. He yawned and sat up groaning inwardly as his back cricked and cracked as it returned to its regular position. He would have slid his feet over and placed them on the floor if his lover Wufei hadn't been hugging his thighs with his head resting on his right thigh. He was debating on whether or not to wake Wufei up or not just as the beautiful Chinese youth opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Is Duo still in the room?"

Heero looked at the clock on the VCR and saw that it was only 10 am and then looked at Wufei.

"He usually doesn't wake up until noon-ish. I give it another hour or so," Said Heero.

Wufei sat up and leaned in giving Heero a brief kiss. He stood up and stretched before looking down at Heero.

"What do you want to do?"

Heero stared giving Wufei a questioning look.

"About Duo," Said Wufei.

Heero just grunted and then stood up and walked into the kitchen, Wufei's eyes following him. Wufei walked into the kitchen where he saw Heero pouring a cup of coffee. Heero handed a cup to Wufei who took it and sat down at the table where he put some cream and a spoonful of sugar before gingerly taking a sip. Heero walked over and sat down and simply put two spoon's full of sugar in his coffee before taking a long sip. Heero sat his cup down and looked up at the kitchen entrance way just as Quatre dressed in turquoise silk boxers and silk robe walked in yawning.

"Good Morning guys~!"

He walked over to the cabinets and took out a coffee cup that unlike Heero's and Wufei's simple white coffee cups had a cute picture of a camel on it. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then pulled a carton of Irish cream coffee creamer out of the fridge and poured a little into his coffee before putting it away and adding two spoons of sugar to his coffee.

"I hope you two were able to get some sleep last night," Said Quatre worriedly.

"We were fine," said Heero stoically.

"Speak for yourself Yuy~!" Said Wufei.

They heard a chuckle from the doorway and behind Trowa who had just entered the kitchen stood a Duo clad only in violet satin boxers. His long blonde hair hung behind him in wavy curls that showed proof that he had slept with it braided. Heero and the others looked at him as he strutted over to the refrigerator and opened it. He bent over with flourish and began to wiggle his pert little behind while he searched the fridges contents. Heero for once looked lost in thought as he watched, while Wufei growled and debated whether or not to glomp Duo and ravage him then there even with on lookers or to get up and kick him right in that tender little ass.

Trowa walked over to Quatre and bent over to place a tender love filled kiss on the Arab angel's tiny pouty lips. Quatre smiled happily and then looked over at Duo.

"Are you feeling any better Duo?"

Duo stopped wiggling his bottom and pulled out a bottle of Sunny Delight (TM) and an apple before standing up straight and giving his best Heero Yuy imitation Death Glare.

"It's just hair Duo. You can always dye it back to the original color," said Trowa.

Duo then opened the cap on the Sunny Delight (TM) and lifted the bottle to his mouth. He chugged half the gallon of Sunny D before stopping and putting the cap back on. He walked out of the kitchen Sunny D and apple in hand. They listened quietly as they heard the bathroom door open and then slam shut. A few minutes later the shower could be heard.

"I guess that's a No." said Wufei.

Duo sat in the shower with a stream of tears flowing down his red cheeks.

"First they bleach my hair and then they laugh about it." He punched the tiled wall and growled.

He touched his dried out and coarse feeling hair and part of him wanted to scream at them.

"They must think I'm just upset because of the idea of it or because I'm vain."

*But you are*

"Well, yeah. But I know when of them would freak if I did this to them."

*One of them did.*

"Well, that was different."

*How?*

"The dye I used on Quatre's was semi-permanent. Bleach doesn't wash out and unlike other dyes it doesn't coat it strips. Bleach kills your hair. It leaves it limp and dry and frizzy." It would have been better if they had just cut it."

*True...*

"See~! It's like Akane's friend from Ranma 1/2 said "A girl's hair is her life.""

*But your not a girl*

"That's not the point~! My hair is my life. It was the same hair that Father Maxwell spotted when he saw me running from that shop owner and it was that same hair that Sister Helen braided. This hair has been with me when I was with Solo and it was with me and even helped me when I was locked up for just being a Gundam pilot. This hair held the picks and keys when I needed to escapee and this hair is what got me Heero and Wufei."

*So your hair has been there through all the bad times. But your hair isn't what you need. You'll always have those memories of Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, especially Solo~! *

"But this is the same hair that Sister Helen touched and braided for me. Her hands gently brushed and washed my hair and those same hands braided this hair and gave me my signature braid."

*Yes all true. But...isn't it true that Wufei and Heero were attracted to your personality. They like you for you.*

"True. Which means I should go to a Salon and have them re-dye my hair its natural color and then forgive them?"

*PFFFTTTTTT~! Give me a break~!*

"Hey I'm not supposed to laugh at myself~!"

*Yeah but your not supposed to talk to yourself either~!*

"Point taken."

* I say you use Heero's credit card and go to the ritziest Spa and hair Salon.*

"And then..."

*Revenge. The Duo Maxwell way of course~!*

"Ohhhhhhh...I like the way you think~!"

*Of course~! I'm you~!*

Duo smiled widely and then Stood up and used the last of Quatre's conditioner before using up the hot water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist before going back into the room and shutting the door. He plopped down on the bed and then looked over at the entertainment center where his radio system last night and grinned from ear to ear when he realized that Heero's credit card sat right where he left it after taking it out of Heero's wallet before throwing it in the hall. He went over to his dresser and pulled out his best outfit yet. He turned on his radio just as "Dude looks like a lady" started playing. He turned it up and danced as he slipped on his red silk boxers and shiny black leather pants. He grabbed his hair brush and sang into it as he slid across the polished wood floor to the closet. He opened the closet door and went inside pulling out violet silk shirt that Wufei had bought him and then he slid back over to his dresser where he pulled out black wife beater and threw it on. He then grabbed his container of underarm deodorant and slathered some under both arms before tossing it into the air catching it and tossing it onto the bad. He then slipped on the silk shirt leaving it open. He picked up the bottle of Adidas (TM) cologne and sprayed some on his chest; neck and a little near his groin before setting down on the entertainment center.

He went into his jewelry box and pulled out his gold cross and put it on. He then began brushing his hair through which took nearly an hour and when he finished he braided it and tied the end off. He grabbed his favorite pair of black boots and then turned off his entertainment center. He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket along with Heero's credit card. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway with his hips swaying to "Dude looks like a Lady" still playing in his head; which cause his golden braid to swing exotically. He walked past his gawking lovers and then slipped on his boots before opening the living room closet and pulling out his leather jacket that hung past his thighs and grabbed his keys off the key holder near the door.

"I'm going out~! Be back later~!" He called as he opened the door and walked out.

Heero had walked towards the bathroom after the slam and when the water started to run he tried opening the door but noticed to his dismay that the door was locked. He was debating on whether or not to break the door down and that was when he heard it. He could hear soft sobbing. He looked at the door and leaned against the wall and simply let himself slide down. He hated the idea of tears marring that perfect smile. It wasn't like Duo to let his mask slip. They all wore masks. Some were just better than others.

He sat there for a while on the hallway floor until Wufei and the others came into the hallway. Heero looked up at them with an emotionless look that he had achieved so well and wondered if they could hear Duo's painful crying.

The look in all their eyes confirmed that they had. They heard the water stop and they immediately left the hallway and went into the living room.

When Duo came out of the room Heero already had his laptop on and although Duo had no idea he had decided to look into the pilots past. It wasn't often that Duo spoke of his past. If at all possible he avoided the conversation. Heero decided a little research was in order. When Duo was saying good-bye he looked up and saw that even with blonde hair Duo was beautiful. He stared for a while and could not even utter a word as Duo left.

It seemed that the others were in the same tight spot. Or should he say tight pants. Heero smiled at his own joke but when looking down at his own arousal decided it wasn't funny. He kept researching and when he heard Duo's Harley start up he informed the others of his idea of researching Duo's past and gained 3 more helping hands.

******************************************************

Duo rode his violet Harley down to the city and stopped as he drove his motorcycle he decided that he should have his revenge before dying his hair back to its natural color. He rode until he passed cute little sex shop called "Hot Secrets." He did a complete U turn and parked in front of the little boutique-esk sex shop.

He walked inside and saw that this was DEFIANTLY what he needed. It was his kind of place. He looked around admiring the shelves and displays until he finally came upon an interesting part of the shop that had the "cutest" little whips and hand cuffs. He ran a finger along the steel cuffs and grinned. Right on cue a store worker approached.

"Do you like them? They're 100% steel. They're just like the ones cops carry."

Duo grinned. "I would like fours pairs please."

"Of course~! Anything else sir?"

Duo looked around a little and grabbed a little basket for shopping. He walked along the displays and picked up 3 bottles of different flavor lubes and body oils. He picked up some other little naughty odds and IN's before going to the register and paying with Heero's credit card.

Duo left the shop and then opened a compartment on the back of his seat and put the bag inside.

"Now on to part B of my plan." said Duo as he put on his helmet and then hopped on his motorcycle turning it on and revving the engine.

He drove off and stopped only when he came to the nicest hotel in the city. It was the Hyatt and he had decided after just glancing at it that this would be where his plan came into play.

He pulled into the parking lot and cut off his engine. He got off his bike and went inside.

"Can we help you sir?"

"Yes~! I would like your nicest room with a King size bed."

The desk clerk looked at Duo in an almost ignorant manner as if wondering if he could afford it. Duo pulled out Heero's credit card and placed it on the desk.

"And make sure this room has thick walls. I don't want to disturb the other guests."

The clerk smiled even though it was one that said "Give me your money and I will kiss your ass if you would like".

"Your room is one of the penthouse suites Sir. How long will you be staying?"

Duo thought about it and smiled "Just a night."

He was given a keycard and he then went to the nearest pay phone and dialed Wufei's Cell phone.

Wufei heard the familiar melody of his cell phone and sighed. He had a feeling it was Une with another Preventeer mission. He answered on the second ring with "Chang speaking".

"Wufei..."

"Duo?"

"I kinda had an accident. Can you come to the Hyatt downtown and pick me up?"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get down here. Please just come get me..."

Wufei nodded and then realized that Duo couldn't see it and simply said yes.

"Ohhh...And please don't tell Heero~!"

"Why?" Wufei asked feeling suspicious.

"If he sees my bike and then starts ranting I don't think I could handle it at the moment. Especially if he finds out how I wrecked my bike."

"Ok." said Wufei. "See you when I get there."

Wufei hung up and then stood up sighing.

He walked over to the closet and pulled his preventeer jacket so Heero would think he was needed at the office. He walked out the door saying he'd be back and then he went to the garage where his Ducati motorcycle was. He hopped on it and started it up. He hoped Duo was Ok.

Duo hung up and grinned. He had enough time to run next-door to the store and grab a pepper or two. He grinned and then made his way to the store.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Feed back please? Onegai~!


	4. Blonde Devil Chapter 4

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: PG 13 and hopefully an NC-17 sometime soon.  
Spoilers: Maybe... Episode Zero hints.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words the Id.

Chapter 4

Duo sat in the lobby of the of the Hyatt and waited for Wufei and when he saw the young Asian coming to the doors of the building he grinned and reached into his pocket pulling out a small green jalapeno pepper and popping it into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed it. His eyes watered with the hotness of the pepper and he could hardly speak let alone give Wufei an explanation. It was then that the ebony eyed beauty stopped in front of him. Duo kept his head down and waited quietly. He looked at Wufei's shiny black boots and tried to hype himself up.

*Ok Duo, Let's see how well you can act~!*

"Duo? What happened? And where is your bike?"

Duo looked up with tears streaming down his high cheek bones and started making muffled sounds. Wufei sat down next to him and gave a worried expression. He wrapped an arm around Duo and then with his other hand turned Duo's face, which was again facing down to face him once more. Duo couldn't help but want to drag Wufei upstairs and ravage him. But...his plan was way...more fun than that~!

"Wufei...I...the kid..."

Wufei's eyes widened and then Wufei began shaking and making whimpering noises and shaking. Wufei leaned in and hugged Duo.

"Is there somewhere you want to go talk?"

Duo nodded and handed Wufei a keycard that had the room number 44 on it.

"I...I got a room...I wasn't sure whether I should come home or not..." Duo trailed off mumbling slightly.

"Duo~! You can always come home~!"

Duo nodded and sniffled, and then watched as Wufei stood up. Wufei held his hand out to Duo who sniffled and wiped his eyes taking Wufei's hand and standing up.

"Let's go," said Wufei as they walked towards the elevators.

"So what floor is this room on," asked Wufei as he pushed the up button.

"The third floor," said Duo softly.

The elevator door opened and Wufei led Duo on, still holding his hand. The door closed and Duo smirked slightly before putting his sad face back on.

The elevator went all the way to the third floor without stopping once and when the doors opened Wufei led Duo off the elevator towards the row of doors down the large hallway. They all had 40's on them going in order and at the end of this hallway were room 44. Wufei let go of Duo's hand long enough to slide the card through the slot. He watched as the red light turned green and then he turned the knob holding the door open for Duo to walk through.

Duo walked through the door and into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down sniffling.

*That's right~! Keep the act going.*

Wufei put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle before closing the door and walking over to the bed which was obscured by the closet. He stopped by the closet taking off his preventeer's jacket and then hanging it up on a hangar before passing the closet. He saw Duo sitting on the bed sniffling. He kicked off his shoes and sat down next to Duo. He had no idea what happened to Duo but it was most likely everyone's fault. He had known Duo was crying in the shower, as well as the others. They all felt bad. If Duo ever got out of his depression May the God help them all~! He had a feeling the revenge wasn't going to feel to good. He touched Duo's shoulder and Duo looked up at him. Fresh tears framed that beautiful face. His eyes were like violet pools that were overflowing.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Wufei asked quietly.

Duo nodded and sniffled and then stood up.

"Let me get some Kleenex from the bathroom. I want to use some mouth wash as well."

"Mouthwash?"

"Yeah, I kinda threw up earlier," said Duo in the most saddest and sincerest of voices.

Wufei nodded and watched as Duo went into the bathroom and shut the door.

******************************************************

He couldn't help but smile. He quickly ran some water and filled up the complimentary glass with cold water. He drank it quickly and exhaled a long breath of relief.

*The first half is over. Now comes the fun part*

He opened a bottle of mouth wash that was also left for guests and took a swig swishing it around in his mouth with vigor. He didn't want any traces of the pepper left in his mouth. Smell or taste wise. He gargled and then spit. He grinned at himself in the mirror.

"You look like Shit~! Perfect."

He grabbed a few Kleenex's before opening the door and walking out blowing his nose and then using another Kleenex to wipe his eyes.

He looked at Wufei and made a weak smile "I think I'm ready to talk now."

He sat down on the bed near the headboard right next to the little dresser desk where in the first drawer he knew sat two pairs of handcuff's on top of the little black bible every hotel and motel provided. He also had two pairs hidden under the pillows. He drew his knees up to his chest and looked over at Wufei trying to look vulnerable and by the look on Wufei's face it seemed to work.

Wufei went on the other side of the head board and sat next to Duo.

"So...Duo, tell me what happened."

Duo lunged at Wufei and wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist.

"Ohhhhhh...Fei it was horrible~!" Said Duo as his left hand wandered under the pillow behind Wufei.

"I was minding my own business. Just riding down the street and I admit my mind was wandering a little..." Duo saw Wufei's right hand near the head board railing and grinned.

"And..." Wufei pressed.

"And ...and..." he slid the handcuffs so that they were linked around a strong metal pole on the head board. He hugged Wufei tighter and his weight on Wufei caused the Asian youth to lie back on the bed.

"And then it happened~!" He said loudly as he used both hands behind Wufei's back to snap the handcuff's onto Wufei's wrists.

"WHAT THE HELL~!" yelled Wufei as he tried moving his wrists in front of him but instead causing the handcuff's the clank and rattle against the metal bars of the headboard.

Duo grinned and sat up opening the drawer and pulling out another pair handcuffs. He stood up and grabbed Wufei's feet. Wufei kept flailing and cursing saying many unpleasant words while Duo sat down on Wufei's legs and proceeded to take off Wufei's sox's. He then turned the other way while still sitting on Wufei's legs and unbuttoned and unzipped Wufei's jeans. He then stood up and quickly yanked on Wufei's jeans pulling them off the youths well muscled legs. He smiled admiring the view of Wufei in his black silk boxers and a black satin button up shirt.

Wufei growled and then glared at Duo. "Is this your revenge?" He asked between clenched teeth.

Duo smiled widely and then nodded.

"We're not done yet Fei fei~!" He went over to thick plastic bag and pulled out one of those nice little ball gags and grinned at Wufei.

"It will seem like torture at first but then it will all sink into pleasure. I learned that lesson when I was younger." He looked bitter for a moment and then grinned again.

He walked over to Wufei's feet again and grabbed the right foot while Wufei began kicking Duo in his lower body and arms wildly trying to prevent Duo from putting the handcuff's on his feet. Duo managed to do it anyway and then he wrapped the handcuffs around the pole at the end of the bed before grabbing Wufei's other foot and putting the other cuff around it.

"Goddamn you Maxwell~!"

Duo smiled and then took out a pocket knife. He walked over to Wufei he kept struggling in his restraints cursing in Chinese now.

"Please stay still Fei. I don't want to cut you."

"Then put that GODDAMNED KNIFE AWAY," yelled Wufei as he struggled.

Duo carefully leaned over Wufei and placed the blade of the pocket knife under the material of Wufei's boxers, the blade facing him as he sliced down. Wufei kicked and struggled as the material of his boxers was cut from his body. He was now nude from the waist down. He glared up at Duo as he leaned over and unbuttoned Wufei's shirt. He undid one of Wufei's cuffs slipping the shirts sleeves off of Wufei's wrists before re-cuffing it. He did the same with the other hand and then leaned down and kissed Wufei on the forehead. He kissed lower on the bridge of Wufei's nose and then went down a little lower to give Wufei a full kiss on the lips.

Wufei's eyes closed with pleasure and he moaned into Duo's mouth. He felt Duo's hand wander lower as they made their way to his flat stomach and caressed their way down to his thighs and then they dipped into that valley that was Wufei's groin. Wufei made a sharp intake of breath and Duo grinned against Wufei's succulent lips. He ran his hand along Wufei's hardening shaft while he captured Wufei's helpless mouth and lips. He explored every crevice of Wufei's mouth with his talented tongue, enjoying Wufei's now wiggling body while he did so. Wufei seemed to be enjoying his ministrations as well. His other hand wandered around Wufei's body and under the lithe boy's body until he found those beautiful golden globes. He ran his hand along them in reverence. How he loved Wufei's beautiful bottom, so soft and firm. Wufei had a beautiful body.

His wandering left hand made its way down those globes and found the point where they separated and slipped his hand between them at the same time that his right hand began to stroke Wufei's now stiff shaft in a rhythmic fashion. As he gained speed his left hand that had been seeking that sweet puckered entrance had found its target. He touched it ever so gently and lifted his mouth off of Wufei's so that he could hear the whimper of excitement and pleasure come from the strong youth who was now at his mercy. He lifted his left hand out from its warm haven and brought it up to his mouth. He slowed his right hands pace on Wufei's straining erection as he looked down at Wufei whose eyes looked at him with a new lust. A lust he had never seen before.

"I love that look on your face Fei Fei~! I'll have to dominate you more often," said Duo as he took his left hand and held out his pointer finger to Wufei's open mouth.

Wufei took the finger into his mouth sucking on it with vigor that made Duo's own shaft stir in its confines. He removed hi pointer finger and replaced it with his middle. When both were equally and liberally coated he arched Wufei off the bed and moved his left hand back around to the tan globes. He separated them again and found that precious puckered hole. He began pumping Wufei's shaft again with vigor as he inserted his pointer finger into that tender puckered hole.

Wufei arched off the bed making a mewling sound that made Duo want to ravage him then and there. He began working both hands in a rhythm that had Wufei rocking his hips against the intruding fingers. Duo added another finger causing Wufei to mewl again as he came closer to his climax. And just as quick as it began, Duo's movements ceased and he removed his fingers.

"Du...Duo...Why?"

Duo stood up and then grinned down at Wufei.

"We'll finish. I promise that. But I have another victim to call first. It wouldn't be fair to leave him out of our game. Don't you agree?"

Duo laughed at the evil glare he was now receiving from Wufei. He lifted up the blankets from the bed and covered Wufei's nude body.

He then walked over to the closet and searched through Wufei's coat pockets until he found Wufei's deep blue colored cell phone. He grinned and pocketed the phone and then took Wufei's coat and tossed it into the bathroom before shutting the door. He walked back over to the bed where the ball gag sat and picked up the enticing little object.

"I can't have you making a ruckus while I'm gone so you'll have to wear this." He then lifted Wufei's head while Wufei thrashed and struggled to prevent the inevitable from happening.

Duo put the ball gag in place and then kissed Wufei on the forehead.

"Nothing personal Fei-chan~! I don't want Heero to hear you either. He is the perfect soldier and that means I need the perfect trap."

He took out Wufei's cell phone and right in front of Wufei he said the same thing he had said to him over the phone. He hung the phone up and then pulled another pepper from his pocket and looked over at Wufei.

"I hate jalapeno peppers but they get the job done." He walked opened the hotel room and looked grinned widely before shutting it.

"Step one finished and soon step two. Then I have to think of a way to pay Tro-kun and Quat back."

He began walking done the hall whistling "one minute man" by Missy Elliott.

To Be Continued...

Duo: God I love revenge~!

Kat: I know.

Wufei: I WILL HAVE JUSTICE~!

Duo and Kat: ::Take out ball gag and rope. They tie and gag Wufei::

Kat: Much better~!

Duo: Sadly, I'll have to agree.


	5. Blonde Devil Chapter 5

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: NC-17. Hot Monkey sex. ^_^  
Spoilers: Episode Zero Duo's story.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language.  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words, the Id.

Chapter 5

Duo once again sat down on the bench with the little pepper clutched in his palm. He waited and then he saw the stoic figure of lover number two enter. He quickly popped the pepper into his mouth and chomped down on it with all his might. He saw quickly swallowed it and sat there as his eyes teared up once again. He let the hot tears roll down his cheeks and instead of looking down, this time he watched as Heero Yuy the Perfect Solider with the perfect body approached. Soon Heero was less than a foot away and Duo put on his most upset and forlorn face. He hated looking weak but whatever worked. All's fair in love and war. Of course he hated lying too. He would consider the lies used in this case little white ones or maybe even stretched truths.

Heero stood there and looked slightly worried. His brows had furrowed and he seemed to be lost in thought and Duo could only guess at what was going through Heero's head. Heero sat down next to Duo and turned the braided youth to face him.

"What happened? I want exacts."

Duo sniffled and said in a muffled voice filled with tears, "I told you over the phone..."

"I could barely understand you through the hysterics. Now please inform me again."

*Damn~!*

"I was riding my Harley through town, thought I would get something to eat." Duo paused to sniffle. "And I started getting upset about my braid and then...then my eyes started getting blurry and I was trying to pull over to wipe them when...when..."

"When?" said Heero in a monotone voice.

"This kid, he just came bounding out into the street. No warning, no anything. I tried to avoid hitting him but I failed."

Heero looked at Duo and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"The kid was hurt pretty bad. I helped as much as I could and no one blamed me. I mean the mother left him unattended..." Duo sniffled again and then looked. "I mean I scrapped my bike all up and I scraped my hip and legs a little."

"So where's Wufei?" asked Heero still protectively holding Duo.

"I wasn't sure what to do so I got a room for tonight. He's in the room right now. He was making phone calls to the local hospitals to see which one the kid was taken to."

"OK. Let's go see Fei and see what he's found out," said Heero as he stood up lifting Duo up with him.

They headed to the elevator and Duo was sure Heero was hiding something from him. The stoic pilot was acting "odd". Duo shrugged it off and then pushed the button going up. Heero stood beside him looking down at him every minute or so. When a ding rang the elevator doors opened and Duo stepped onto the elevator, Heero at his side. The doors closed and the elevator started up.

~~~~~Back at the House~~~~~~~~~

Quatre sat at the kitchen table going through his own turquoise laptop looking at what Heero had managed to find in lost files and Net searches. He scrolled and every so often made a tisk or sigh and even an "I can't believe it." Mostly he would make a soft sigh of sympathy. Trowa who had been printing out information form the apartment's main computer compiled it and put it into a manila folder titled Maxwell's Demon.

"I've found some articles," said Trowa as he entered the kitchen with the folder in his hands.

"What do they say?" Asked Quatre as he looked at the links Heero had sent him.

"Well, I found one entitled 'Maxwell's Demon' and another titled 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy.'"

"Heero sent me those as well. It looks like our Maxwell and the only surviving orphan of the 'The Maxwell Church Tragedy' is one in the same," said Quatre.

"Come see these pictures." Quatre said as he turned his laptop so they both could see.

There they looked at pictures before the church was destroyed with a kindly looking old man and a young wavy haired blonde woman. Both wore the clothes of the Christian religion. There were images of the church helping orphans and in one image sat a long haired orphan boy with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed with long chestnut tresses knotted and matted that were past his back.

Quatre read the caption. "Orphans who tried raiding the Alliance food stores were caught and placed in the care of the Maxwell Church."

"That has to be Duo~!" said Quatre looking at the image carefully.

"I believe it is," said Trowa.

Quatre scrolled down some more till he came to another set of photo's that showed the aftermath from the Alliances attack on the church. The once beautiful church was now rubble and ashes bits of cinder block and wood. And there were even some gruesome images of the young blonde woman who lay deceased on a gurney.

"Poor Duo..." said Quatre.

Trowa hugged him and wondered what Duo's braid had to do with all of this. Quatre leaned into him and said what he was thinking aloud. Trowa shrugged and then looked back at the long haired boy in the image above the chaos filled pictures.

"We'll have to wait til either Duo tells us or Wufei and Heero find out," said Trowa.

******************************************************

Heero looked at Duo while on the elevator and then decided that now was as good a time as any to discuss what he had found during his search with Duo and find out why that braid and his hair had always meant so much to him. The elevator was empty and had just started moving up so Heero placed both his hands on Duo's shoulders and turned Duo to face him. Duo looked up at him startled, like a deer in headlights.

"Father Maxwell must be the reason you wear black," stated Heero stoically.

Duo looked up at him and with a sharp intake of breath his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth and no words came out at first and then he looked down at the carpeted floor of the elevator.

"So what else do you know?" came Duo's reply as he continued looking down at the floor.

"I know about the Alliance food stores raid, the Maxwell Church taking in the orphans who raided the food stores, the destruction of Maxwell Church and then the story of Maxwell's Demon," he said with some worry and comfort written on his face and felt in his voice.

Duo looked up and into Heero's eyes. "Do you think less of me now? Does the Perfect Solider despise me now," said Duo bitterly.

Heero's hands moved from Duo's shoulder's to his face which he cupped tenderly.

"We all have our demons Duo. I won't judge you based on yours if you won't judge Wufei and I based on ours."

Real tears brimmed at the corners of Duo's eyes and were in terrible danger of falling. Duo quickly wiped them away and turned from Heero's caring eyes and warm hands.

"Will you tell me more later? And maybe fill in the rest of us why that braid means so...much to you?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded and said softly, "Later."

Just then the elevator made a ding as it stopped on the floor of Duo's hotel room and Duo grabbed Heero's right hand and led him off the elevator. It was a comfort to feel his hand but it also reminded him no matter how nice they were he was still going to finish his revenge. Besides, they were going to enjoy his revenge as much as he was.

Wufei could hardly stand it. He had a gag in his mouth and the blankets were positioned so that they were laying against him so that his form were almost hidden, as well as having some cover his body along with his straining erection causing the sheets to imitate a boy scout tent.

He had resigned himself to Duo's plans for now and then he heard the familiar sound of the door opening. He heard the sound of shoes on carpet and someone walking into the room and then he heard the door close. He closed his eyes and concentrated on listening to the sounds debating on whether to start thrashing again or wait. It could be a maid. It would be rather embarrassing to be discovered handcuffed and gagged on the bed naked.

******************************************************

Duo slid the card into the slot and let Heero enter first. Once Heero was in he entered and let the door shut behind him. He grinned and then walked over to Heero pushing him into the bathroom. He began to quickly and wildly divest Heero of his jacket as well as his own. Heero moaned and began to work with Duo as they kicked off their shoes and socks and as the heated frenzy continued shirts flew in different directions along with pants. When it seemed that they were nearly nude Duo began to frantically kiss Heero and then he abruptly stopped.

Duo walked out of the bathroom and left Heero standing there stunned. He walked over to the bed and laid side ways on the bed hiding Wufei's flat body with his own. When Heero came out of the bathroom Duo beckoned him over. Heero walked over to Duo, his body almost completely nude as he slid his constrictive boxers off, watching Duo's hungry look.

"Heero..." Duo took a hold of Heero's hand and tugged him down onto the bed. He grinned as his lips attacked the lips of the perfect soldier.

Heero reacted like he would any other day and Duo used that to his advantage. As Heero's hands roamed along his body, Duo was quick at work at holding onto Heero's left hand as he hid the hand cuffs around his wrist as he waited for the opportunity to connect them to Heero's.

That opportunity opened and shone like a beacon on a dark night. He saw that sensitive spot on Heero's neck and scooted closer so that his mouth and Heero's neck were less than an inch away and then he licked the curve of Heero's neck causing him to moan and grind against Duo's body. Duo grinned and then began licking, sucking and blowing softly along Heero's neck causing Heero; the usually stoic pilot, to writhe and moan. Heero's arms went above his head with Duo's hands still locked around them and as soon as his wrists reached that headboard pole Duo snapped the cuffs around Heero's wrists and then grinned happily as he quickly rolled away from Heero and lightly landed in a laying position on the mostly covered body of Wufei.

He smiled broadly as he looked down at Wufei's scowling eyes and then his gaze went lower to Wufei's gagged mouth with his sensuous lips taut around the ball gag. He leaned down letting his tongue trail over the bottom lip slowly, knowing full well that Heero's eyes were fixed on him. He stopped and then repeated the same slow lick on the top lip. He looked up at Wufei's ebony eyes that were once again clouded with need, longing, lust and no longer that anger and hostility that had been there before. He turned to smile at Heero who still had a lust filled expression.

"Isn't Fei beautiful when he's bound helpless to a bed Hee-chan?" Duo asked happily as he used one hand to prop himself up and the other to run a hand down the Asian youth's caramel cheek.

Heero didn't answer and Duo grinned. He rolled off the bed and landed on his feet stretching. He reached around grabbing his braid and let it move through his hands until he came to the end. He grabbed the rubber band that held his braid together and then slipped it off. He threaded his fingers through the chestnut clumps and allowed them to fall in wavy strands along his back, shoulders and neck. When he was finished all of his chestnut hair that had been confined now flowed around him like a chestnut curtain that most women would envy. He moved his hands through the strands and sighed happily. He walked towards Wufei and smiled like a cat that had ate the canary, as he slid the covers off exposing Wufei's nude caramel body to his and Heero's eyes.

"Ohhh Fei, every time I see you my breath still catches in my throat. Do you feel the same way about us? About me?" he asked as he trailed the tips of his fingers along those long slender legs, making stops here and there and especially at the pelvic region just long enough to wake the sleeping dragon. That dragon only needed a slight touch to wake him from slumber and that made Duo and Heero very happy campers.

"The dragon awakens...does he wish to play?" Wufei moaned half heartedly through the gag and Duo smiled.

He continued his sensual exploring as he made his way to the dragon keepers chest playing with the brown nipples causing them to rise like mountains as the fog vanishes. He left the peaks, pleased with their reaction and made his way to Wufei's neck and then his tantalizing mouth. He unbuckled the straps of the ball gag and removed it from Wufei's mouth. Before Wufei could utter a curse Duo's lips and tongue were attacking his in a wild act of passion. Wufei moaned into those pouty lips and fell under that power of seduction and lust. They dueled with tongues that intertwined like snakes fighting for domination and they would have continued if air wasn't a necessity. The broke free with a simultaneous gasp with deep breaths causing their muscled chests to rise and fall. Duo licked his lips before looking over at Heero he lay there watching helpless and yet looking like a feral beast.

Duo knelt on the bed crawling over Wufei's body slow and languidly like a panther stalking some helpless rabbit as he purposely rubbed against Wufei's dragon that stood ready. He reached his target, Heero's neglected erection. He slid his way in-between Heero's legs and lowered his head so that his breath tickled along the head of Heero's erection. He looked up into Heero's eyes as he opened his mouth and slowly lowered it onto the eager soldier that was Heero's penis. He enjoyed the look Heero gave as he watched him slowly swallow him until he was filled up to the back of his throat. He made subtle movements with his tongue and lips before quickly lifted his head up until the head almost left his mouth and to Heero's surprise he went back down just as quickly humming a quaint little tune the whole time as he repeated this four or five times. He stopped suddenly and then completely removed his mouth from the girth that was Heero's member. Heero was left aching for release and as Duo sat up and slid off the bed. He walked over to Wufei's side of the bed and then leaned over slightly kneeling on the bed.

Wufei watched through lust lidded eyes as Duo started at the base of the dragon and licked up to the head. He did this three times before swallowing as much of the large dragon that was possible. He heard Wufei call out in shock and pleasure and he smiled around the erection that he himself had named Dragon. He moved up and down quickly as he nipped and sucked and nibbled before completing removing his mouth from the straining dragon. He licked his lips and sat up. He moved away from the bed and to the dresser where he had stashed his bag of goodies and opened it removing them from their respective hiding place.

Heero and Wufei struggled against the cuffs that kept them from curing the heat in their loins that drove them to whimpers and whines. Both seemed to call for the one who was their torturer who seemed generous and yet cruel with his ministrations.

"What do you have...planned now?" asked Wufei as he watched Heero who appeared to be in the state.

Duo grinned as he removed a pack of nipple clamps, edible body lotion, 3 brightly colored vibrators and a rather interesting set of leather boots, whip and cock rings.

"You'll soon see." He said with a grin.

TO Be CONTINUED...

::Ducks from flying produce::

Sorry it took me so...long to write this. I've been uber busy. This series should be ended soon. I promise. Please Give Me feedback.

Kat


	6. Blonde Devil Chapter 6

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: NC-17. Hot Monkey sex. ^_^ Use of sexual implements. S&M~!  
Spoilers: Episode Zero, Duo's story. Possibly more Episode Zero spoilers.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language. HIGH Lemon content!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words, the Id.

Chapter 6

"What do you have...planned now?" asked Wufei as he watched Heero who appeared to be in the same state.

Duo grinned as he removed a pack of nipple clamps, edible body lotion, 3 brightly colored vibrators and a rather interesting set of leather boots, whip and cock rings.

"You'll soon see." He said with a grin.

Duo's smile faltered. Could he do this? He looked over at his two VERY aroused and semi-helpless lovers and he was almost close to unlocking the handcuffs. He turned to look at the mirror that hung above the bureau and saw his harsh looking blonde hair and turned back to look at his lovers.

*NOPE! Let the games Begin~!*

He held a pair of nipple clamps in his hands and smiled evilly.

"Let's start with the perfect soldier, shall we~!" He said as he clamped one on the right and then one on the left.

He looked over his handiwork with a satisfied smirk and then watched as Heero squirmed in his cuff's and moved his muscled chest in a way that reminded him of prey trying to escape it's captor. Muscles moved in unison with the single goal of removing the irritating clamps and it seemed fruitless because it only caused the clamps to bite into the tender and nubile flesh more. He looked over at Wufei who was trying to bring his arms down to cover his delicate nipples while watching Heero in his struggle. It seemed like Heero would let a frustrated yell or growl but instead he made a sound close to a moan and a hiss of pleasure followed. Wufei seemed intrigued and curious about those sounds but his body still fought with all it's might to try to escape the frighteningly odd situation. Duo felt a stab of pity and apathy and had once again considered stopping but the elicit sounds coming from Heero's mouth persuaded him not to.

He crawled onto the bed and began crawling up Heero's body until he hovered over his well chiseled chest. He raked his fingers over the pliant flesh and smiled as Heero made barely audible gasps and moans and wriggled beneath his captor. The wriggling caused splendid friction and pleasure for both Duo and Heero. Duo toyed with the nipple clamps, tugging and pinching them with the tender flesh they held. His mouth explored the flesh along Heero's ribs and thighs, biting, nipping, licking and tasting as he made his way upward. He found himself at the base of Heero's throat and he attacked that slender neck with a new vigor, leaving wet marks and in their wake bruises that turn into nice hickeys later on.

He continued his assent until he had captured the delicate shells that were his ears and then he nibbled and licked in and around then and blew gently causing little mountains to pop up along Heero's tanned flesh. He made his way along Heero's high cheek bones and down to his jaw and then found his way to those plump pouty lips. He licked around them and grinned at Heero's attempts to reach his mouth and capture it in a kiss. He pulled back at each attempt causing frustrated groans and more attempts. He leaned into Heero suddenly capturing Heero's lips in a searing kiss. He went into the kiss as though it was a well and he was a man desperate for water. He drank in those lips and broke it suddenly and then with a new vigor he returned to them and began a duel of tongues that was a sight to behold.

He broke the kiss breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath as he watched the rapid pumping of Heero's chest as he too tried to catch his breath. He then turned to glance at Wufei, whose ebony orbs were clouded with lust. He leaned over so that he sat on Heero's hips but could lean over to touch and tickle Wufei's supple and compliant flesh. He raked his hands along Wufei's defined ab's and down to his muscular hips. He slid off of Heero and crawled in a catlike fashion over Wufei and then straddled his naked hips. He grinded his panted hips against Wufei's straining erection and was pleased to feel him rock back. He leaned over and licked along Wufei's bellybutton up to his nipples which he assaulted with his mouth until Wufei moaned and gasped Duo's name.

Duo stopped and slid off of Wufei and walked over to where he had set his toys. He heard a whimper from the now neglected Wufei as he picked up the second pair of nipple clamps.

"Now, now Fei Fei. Patience is a virtue," he said as he walked languidly back over to the bed and once more leaned over Wufei's chiseled chest.

He captured Wufei's mouth in the same searing kiss he had given Heero and while Wufei was preoccupied he placed the clamps on the mountains of sensitive flesh that were Wufei's nipples. Wufei arched his back and let loose a moan into Duo's mouth. Duo took that opportunity to explore all of Wufei's mouth. He continued his internal assault with vigor and broke only because air was a necessity. He plucked and toyed with Wufei's clamped nipples enjoying the hiss of pain and pleasure all mingled into one orgasmic feeling.

Duo once again left the bed and returned with his "goody bag" in tow. He grinned happily as he removed a shimmering rose colored 5 inch vibrator from the bag. He looked it over amusedly toying with the 4 speed's before looking over his two helpless lovers. He set the vibrator down and then rummaged through the bag of lusty joy and pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored body lotion. He grinned widely setting the bag on the floor and then with lotion and vibrator in hand he stood up on the bed and slipped the smooth end of the vibrator into his mouth so that his other hand was free to pop open the top to the body lotion. With a "pop" the lid was open and a faint smell of candy strawberries swirled through the air.

"Hmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmm...Hmmmmmmmm." Muffled Duo with the vibrator in his mouth as he looked over the naked bishies laid before him.

"You...are...such...a prick tease!" panted Wufei.

Duo nodded vigorously and then sucked on the vibrator like a lollipop as he decided his target for torment. He tipped the bottle of strawberry goo and squeezed so that a clear red liquid trail started forming along Wufei's chest and led down to the straining erecting and tempting thighs. He made his way back up squeezing a dot onto Wufei's cheeks and then some on his throat.

Wufei struggled and wriggled in reaction to the new sensation of stickiness that only added to his sexual frustration. Wufei would have glared at Duo if it wasn't the fact that glares were no good when you were extremely horny and fighting back moans and wiggles. Duo then did the same to Heero and once both men were liberally covered in strawberry goo, he knelt in between the two of then with the silent and still unmoving vibrator in his mouth and grasped both men's erections. Heero's thick member in his right hand and Wufei's long and thick one in his left. He grinned with pride as his touch elicited a chorus of moans and gasps from the two. Duo pumped in a slow rhythm for a few minutes before speeding up and then stopping causing frustrated moans from both ex-pilots.

"Big babies~!" Mocked Duo as he the crawled over to Heero's legs and nestling himself in-between them and picking up the infamous bottle of strawberry goo.

He opened it and squeezed, so that a trickle of gel made its way from the tip down to the base of Heero's length. Duo stopped and then closed the lid and crouched so that he was eye to eye with the base of Heero's erection. He darted out his tongue and took a little taste making loud smacking sounds. He nodded his approval and then gave a slow, long lick from the base up to the very tip of Heero's member, where he darted his pink delicate tongue in and around the tiny slit and skin.

Heero arched up seeking the warm cavern of Duo's mouth but was disappointed when the warmth of Duo's tongue had disappeared. He then felt the warmth return at the base of his member and it once again traveled up to the very tip. It stopped and continued again at a different spot. Duo did this 3 more times before suddenly taking all of Heero into his mouth and using his oral talents to the best of his abilities. Heero's moans and gasps had Wufei rubbing his body along the bed, hoping for release from the exquisite torture Duo had him enduring.

"Ahhh...Duo...close..." whimpered Heero and that was when Duo stopped and sat up smiling.

He found his neglected bottle of gel and opened it once again only this time squeezing a handful into his palm and then coating his fingers with it. He inserted one inside Heero's puckered entrance and moved it around gently before adding a second and then a third. He moved his fingers in and out slowly and then pushed them in farther and faster until he hit that one spot that made Heero gasp out of surprise and pleasure. Duo removed his fingers and then found his neglected rose colored vibrator and slowly slid it into the now well slicked orifice and moved it around a few times. Once he saw Heero's working with the movements he then stopped and turned on the vibrator. He started with its first setting and after a minute he began to move it up once every few seconds until it was at its highest setting, Duo then abandoned the moaning and wriggling Heero and made his way over to Wufei.

Wufei watched Heero with need written all over his features and finding no release in moaning and moving against the bed and his restraints he was more than happy to see Duo neglect Heero and return to him. He watched enthralled as Duo crawled up his sticky body and stop at his face. Duo leaned down and began to lick wet trails over fevered flesh across Wufei's swollen lips and from there to his ears and cheeks, removing any lotion that had been there. He stopped to nibble and suck on Wufei's tender ears and neck and then he worked his way down and back up to Wufei's swollen lips. He leaned in and Wufei was able to sit up and capture Duo's lips which he kissed with all his pent up need. Their tongues dueled in the caverns of both their mouths until finally they broke panting. Duo still clad in his boxers turned on the radio on the table next to the bad and as a dance song came on he proceeded to bump and grind his straining erection against Wufei's until both were panting and shivering.

Duo fought to maintain control as he slid off of Wufei and stood up and slid off the bed. He knelt near Wufei's entrance and prepped it just like he had Heero's and then reached inside his grab bag of goodies pulling out a blue green vibrator the same size as the one currently in use. He grabbed a handful of extra gel off of Wufei's chest and then coated the vibrator liberally. He turned this one on and then slowly slid it into Wufei's prepped entrance listening to many interesting words and phrases coming from Wufei, and none of them were English. He grinned leaving the vibrator in and stepped back to view his handiwork.

There in front of him laid out like a delectable meal, were Heero and Wufei. Both were moaning and wriggling and Duo decided that it was time for his own pleasure. He slipped on the pair of black boots and then picked up the nice leather whip and ran it through his hands.

"Hmmm...has a nice feel to it," he said happily.

He walked over to the dresser and lifted the handcuff keys and cradled them gingerly in his hands. He looked at his lovers and waved the whip in the air before bringing it down with a cracking sound on the floor. Two sets of lust filled eyes stared at him with horror, lust, longing and curiosity.

"We are going to play a little game...If you both obey me, then you can have your release. If not then...," He held up the whip, "Any complaints?"

Wufei and Heero shook their heads no and Duo grinned. "Good Boys~!"

To Be Continued...

Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?

::Blushes::

I really tried to finish this chapter quickly but I am such a shy prude so I would write, stop and blush and then try to proceed. So please review, give me your opinions.

Kat AKA DeityOfDeath


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: NC-17. Hot Monkey sex. ^_^ Use of sexual implements. S&M~!  
Spoilers: Episode Zero, Duo's story. Possibly more Episode Zero spoilers.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language. HIGH Lemon content!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words, the Id.

Chapter 7

"We are going to play a little game...If you both obey me, then you can have your release. If not then...," He held up the whip, "any complaints?"

Wufei and Heero shook their heads no and Duo grinned, "Good Boys~!"

He removed the vibrator from Wufei's puckered opening and then turned it off. He held it up and grinned before tossing it aside. He then walked up to the head board and unlocked Wufei's cuffs and pulled Wufei into a sitting position. He gently rubbed at the marks on Wufei's wrist before pulling his left one to his mouth and licking caressingly around the wrist with gentle strokes. He stopped and smiled at Wufei's passion hazed eyes. He then gently let go of the left wrist and lifted the right one which he placed chaste kisses around before pulling Wufei into hard passionate kiss. He held Wufei's face in that passionate kiss for a moment longer before letting his face go and walking over to Heero.

He lifted the whip and trailed it down Heero's chest, gently caressing the leather over Heero's throbbing erection. He lifted the leather off of Heero and with whip in hand he motioned for Wufei to crawl across the bed. Wufei stopped beside Heero's chiseled chest and firm stomach and looked up at Duo with a scowl. Duo raised the whip and smacked the side of Wufei's thigh.

Wufei grunted but made no cry of pain but evidence that the whip had hit him was a small, red, thin line on his thigh.

"You are serving me Wufei. My pleasure is your pleasure. The customer is always right," said Duo with a disapproving frown.

Wufei growled but at the sight of Duo raising the whip again he plastered on a smile and sat there waiting for a command. Duo nodded happily and gave an appreciative smile.

"Wufei, doesn't Heero look just scrumptious laying there and wiggling from all the pleasure he's receiving?"

Wufei nodded and Duo lifted the whip and hit Wufei's naked backside.

"When I address you, you are to say 'yes master' or 'whatever pleases you my master,"' said Duo reproachfully.

Wufei tried not to growl again as he said, "Yes, my master."

Duo applauded Wufei and then looked at Heero. He ran a finger along Heero's shaking body leaving behind a trail of goose bumps.

"Wufei I want you to help Heero. I want you to tease him to the edge," said Duo smiling angelically. If there were truly a devil with an angel's smile, it was Duo.

Wufei crawled to Heero's thighs and he leaned over Heero's muscled legs and calves and with a tender lick he cautiously looked up at Duo who was holding his straining erection through the satin material of his boxers. Wufei smiled and then lowered his head again, tenderly licking Heero's length. He went from kitten like licks to taking all of Heero into his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down increasing and then decreasing speeds like playing an instrument. He played Heero very well. Each move, lick, nibble and bite had Heero moaning, gasping and wriggling trying franticly to get his release. During his wriggling the whip hit his thigh and that fine point between pleasure and pain crossed into one brilliant light. Duo hit him with the whip one more time causing Heero to buck upwards in pleasure hoping for Wufei to give him the release he so longed for. When it seemed Heero was close Duo tapped Wufei's shoulder and Wufei lifted his head gasping for breath, eyes filled with passion. Duo looked at Wufei's wet and swollen lips and immediately leaned down to capture them with his own. He came away smacking his lips, enjoying the luscious taste of Wufei and Heero.

"Wonderful job Fei Fei~!" he awarded happily.

He let go of his own straining erection and then he climbed over Heero and knelt in a sitting position above Heero's chest. He looked down into Heero's half lidded eyes and ran a gentle hand along his ruddy cheeks. Heero whimpered and moved his head to capture Duo's fingers in his mouth. He succeeded in capturing the plump digits which he sucked vigorously. Duo moaned aloud and with his other hand he freed his own erection. He stopped Heero abruptly, removing his fingers from Heero's mouth; he slid off of Heero and found the key's lying hidden in the blankets.

He sat down in a chair and with a feminine grace that resembled that of the most languid of cats, Duo crossed his legs with his shiny bitch boots on and put his left leg over his right while smiling sweetly the whole time. He ran his slender arms up his body enticingly and reached over his shoulders and rather erotically brought his braid over his right shoulder and in front of his two angelic slaves he tied the keys into the rubber band holding his braid.

"The keys to your 'release' are safe and sound so lets begin shall we~!" he said excitedly.

Duo watched Heero wriggling in a distressful manner and knew that he needed and wanted release so he decided that perhaps he should grant it. He stood up and slipped off his silky black boxers and then lifted the whip hitting the side of Heero's hip causing him to moan instead of crying out in pain.

"I think Heero needs release, don't you Fei?" asked Duo as he looked over at Wufei.

"Yes, my master," said Wufei in an almost breathy voice.

"Do you want to help him?" asked Duo with a slight smile.

Wufei looked up at Duo gauging his emotions wondering if he answered yes, if he would receive a lashing and then he realized how Duo wanted to play this game and he decided on his course of action. This game was fun but it did tend to lower one's pride, but pride and pleasure always seem to draw such narrow lines, thought Wufei.

He looked up at Duo and knelt on the bed speaking in the most subservient tone he could muster, "Whatever pleases you my master."

"I want you to crawl on your hands and knee's servant and kneel before me."

Wufei stifled a growl forming in his throat and did as ordered. He soon sat on his heels in front of Duo and his aroused member in its nest of chestnut curls. He looked down at the floor, deciding that it best not to hold such ideas in his head at the moment or else he might forget his anger.

Duo lifted his whip and smacked it on Wufei's bottom and watched as Wufei flinched and made an almost inaudible grunt of pain. He lifted the whip again and whipped Wufei's perfectly muscled back a few times before once again working his way down to the perfectly shaped globes that had once been tan but now glowed a dark shade of pink, bordering on red. After three minutes of whipping Duo stopped and then looked down at Wufei's face where he noticed the usually clear ebony orbs were watery and slightly puffy, but not a single tear had escaped from those deep eyes. Duo stood behind Wufei examining the marks and welts on the now flaming bottom and back of his lover. He gently placed a finger on Wufei's back and made a slow painful trail down Wufei's back noting each sore spot when Wufei cringed or let out a sudden uncontrolled gasp of pain. He then knelt behind Wufei snaking his left arm around the Asian youth's waist and taking his growling flaccid organ in his skilled hands.

He worked Wufei's organ into a once again straining erection and then proceeded to touch and prod at the welts and sore spots on Wufei's back and buttocks, letting pain and pleasure lose that fine line between them. Wufei's gasps of pain were now pleaser and he rocked against Duo's talented hands in ecstasy because of it all.

"That's it Fei, give into the pain. Let it mingle with the pleasure and only let the pleasure seep through. Sometimes it is good to have both mingled." Duo's dominant tone had gone soft and thick with an emotion that sounded like pity, sadness and pain.

"Is that how you learned to do this?" asked Heero bluntly.

"There are many things about me you have yet to learn Heero. If you knew everything, would you and Wufei still love me? Would you still want to be with me?"

Wufei felt as though he had awoken in a pool of ice water. Why had Duo asked such a thing? What was buried in Duo's past that would teach him such things? When asking him these questions realization dawned on him. Duo had always said he lived on L2. L2 was a poor colony. Many who lived on L2 were war orphans and many had to do anything within their abilities to survive. He had heard rumors from others that children younger than twelve had sold their bodies to get a meal for a day. Could Duo have been one of them? Had Duo been one of those unfortunate orphans? Had he been used and mistreated by every misfit, Tom, Dick, Harry and military asshole on that colony?

He wanted to embrace his braided lover. Heero had always said "act on your emotions" and that was exactly what Wufei did when he turned in Duo's close embrace and wrapped his copper arms around Duo's slender, swanlike neck. He lifted those ebony depths and looked into those self loathing violet eyes and kissed Duo roughly on the lips as though to show him all his love and respect in one lingering kiss.

Duo melded into those lips and felt Wufei's message in that tender mind blowing kiss. Now, what would Heero do? Would he simply put the pieces together and then pity him? No, that wasn't Heero's style. Would he chide Duo for keeping such crucial secrets from his lovers, possibly, or; would he hunt down any and all of Duo's abusers from his past? Duo almost smiled at the idea, but at the same time thought it highly possible and therefore banked against it immediately.

Duo broke this kiss and took deep gulping breaths, urging his heart to stop its rapid rhythm. He took the keys from their safe hiding spot and then gently caressed Wufei's cheek with them. He kissed and nibbled Wufei's lips before moving away from Wufei and standing up. He tossed the keys into Wufei's naked lap and watched as Wufei stared up at him with confusion and surprise.

"Unlock Heero's cuffs and then I want you two to give me a show. Give me something to enjoy," he said as he pulled a chair close to the bed.

He watched as Wufei unlocked the cuffs and then did the same gentle kisses and licks that he had done on Wufei's tender wrists. Heero sat up and took Wufei's face in his large hands and brought him to him in a searing kiss. Duo watched with wanting and a tad bit of jealousy. He watched as Wufei sat in-between those silky thighs and prepped Heero while he licked and nibbled Heero's erect nipples. He then heard a soft moan and sighs and looked in time to see Wufei bury himself inside of Heero. Heero was surprisingly vocal in bed and as Wufei rocked forward into that special spot inside Heero, Heero let a loud moan and cry leave those thin pursed lips. Heero seemed lost in pleasure as Wufei pounded into him and just when Duo thought that both men had forgotten about him in their moments of pleasure, Heero surprised him by looking him directly in the eye before he had his release.

This was the final draw for Duo. He decided that he had waited long enough. He tossed the whip, that he had idly been rubbing against his aching erection, aside and crawled up the bed with the light reflecting golden waves through his blonde hair. He had a predatory look in his eyes that would have frightened small children and most animals, domesticated or otherwise.

The two broke apart leaving red swollen lips cooling in the chill of the room as they turned to look into those amethyst depths. Those eyes reflected them perfectly and as he stalked up to them on all fours they couldn't help be become aroused. Duo was unlike any other. He was as beautiful and graceful as the biggest wild cat. They shivered in anticipation. It seemed a draw as they waited to see who would make the first move.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4  
Category: Drama, comedy, romance  
Rating: NC-17. Hot Monkey sex. ^_^ Use of sexual implements. S&M~!  
Spoilers: Episode Zero, Duo's story. Possibly more Episode Zero spoilers.  
Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language. HIGH Lemon content!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

* * = Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words, the Id.

Chapter 8

The two broke apart leaving red swollen lips cooling in the chill of the room as they turned to look into those amethyst depths. Those eyes reflected them perfectly and as he stalked up to them on all fours they couldn't help becoming aroused. Duo was unlike any other. He was as beautiful and graceful as the biggest wild cat. They shivered in anticipation. It seemed a draw as they waited to see who would make the first move.

Duo leaned against Wufei's back and wound his arms around the Asian's slender neck, his erection rubbing in-between those reddened and sore rounded globes. Wufei shivered causing Heero to gasp from the shiver that echoed from the erection that still rested deep inside him, as it once again grew thick and solid. He licked his way up that golden back until he reached that slender neck which he nibbled and sucked. Wufei moaned and pushed into Heero involuntarily. Heero squirmed under Wufei's movements and Duo grinned slyly. He had just thought of a new type of revenge. 'Could one die of pleasure?' he wondered as he wrapped his hands around Wufei's chest and began to twist and pull at his Asian slaves brown taut nipples while his mouth bit down on tender and softened flesh around that slender neck that vampires would sell their immortal soul to suck. Suck... that left other thoughts to run wild. Wufei cried out in pain and pleasure as Duo's erection slipped in-between the globes that had kept his puckered entrance safe and at the same time Duo's canines had pierced a thin layer of skin causing small droplets of blood to flow to the surface.

That catlike tongue lapped at the few droplets of crimson liquid and then continued to nibble in others area's, leaving oval shaped red marks behind as he continued to cover that entire slender swan like neck. Yes, that's what Wufei was, a beautiful Asian swan. A swan that called out in pleasure, called out for a longing release a longing love that only one of two people could quell and at the moment those two worked together in a way that had not been done. One took what he wanted leaving the other two on the pleasure end of the deal. Of course the downside would be the soreness the two would feel in the morning, but now they could relate to his usual situation. He slid his hard shaft closer to that puckered entrance until the tip was almost nestled inside the warm cavern of Wufei. Wufei took a deep breath and leaned over Heero more so that his rounded globes parted more for the inevitable entrance that would occur with or without help. Duo smiled and pressed his chest further against Wufei's sore and firm back, his arms left those brown peaks and pulled Wufei's face towards his and he pressed those pink tinted cheeks together gently causing a puckering of reddened lips which were kiss and lust swollen. He pressed his lips against those red soft wet lips and drank from them like he would have drunk wine from a cup. Wufei's pink tongue darted out almost worriedly and touched Duo's lips and Duo responded with a rapid and thorough search of Wufei's mouth. The duel of tongue's distracted the beautiful Asian swan until he gasped with surprise, pain and pleasure when he felt one swift push that had helped Duo bury himself into the very depths of him.

Duo continued dueling and suckling from Wufei's lips and mouth until he responded once again. Wufei's body began to relax around the invading flesh and his breathing had become heavy as he was squeezed tighter by Heero, who he had slammed into with surprise when he was entered causing the chocolate banged youth to cry out with pleasure as Wufei hit his prostate. Wufei pushed against Duo and was softly pushed into causing him to push into Heero. Duo pulled out to the tip and then slowly and gently pushed back in causing Wufei to slowly pull out and push back into Heero. They did this a few times until Duo was able to smoothly push in and out of Wufei's tight entrance. On his last pull out he pushed in harder and faster than before causing Wufei to slam into Heero. This began an odd, fast and hard rhythm until Duo was slamming into Wufei's prostrated hard and fast causing the Asian swan to call out louder and louder with each thrust. With each thrust Duo hit Wufei's prostate which in turn caused Wufei to slam into Heero's prostate until both Wufei and Heero's screams of pleasure echoed each other. Each thrust also caused Duo's hardening sack to smack the back of Wufei's rounded globes. Soon Duo felt the pressure of Wufei's tight entrance bearing down on his erection and finally he heard a loud scream tear raw from Wufei's throat followed by Heero's.

Wufei's back went rigid as he emptied himself inside Heero while Heero emptied himself all over Wufei's chest and his own stomach. Duo neared his own release as he tried to prolong it as long as possible. He managed to wait until Wufei had finished his release and that was when he pounded harder into that tight sheath, his erection expanding and vibrating in the force of his release causing Wufei to cry out once again and slam into Heero with the force of Duo's release. They pounded each other as they neared a second orgasm and pounded until that one had left them empty and sated.

Wufei collapsed on top of Heero gasping for breath trying hard to stop the trembling in his limbs. Heero felt the sticky wetness of his seed pressed in-between Wufei and he as well as the weight of Duo added on top of him and Wufei. He took shuddering breaths trying to calm his breathing and steady his heart beat. Both seemed to be a loss cause as his body once again trembled in an aftershock of pleasure. Duo sat up which caused Wufei to gasp in pleasure as Duo's now flaccid organ began to slide out of him. Duo stood up shakily and then gently helped to lift Wufei off of Heero who grunted and then moaned as Wufei's weight left his body and Wufei's waning erection slid from inside a pool of liquid and Heero's puckered entrance. Duo gently laid Wufei on the left side of the bed and then plopped down in the middle, between Wufei and Heero.

Their breathing calmed and soon they were all breathing normally and almost in a worn out sleep when Heero spoke, "Was that our punishment?"

Duo grinned despite his fatigue, "It was part of my revenge."

"Revenge?" both Wufei and Heero asked.

"For bleaching my hair," said Duo muffling a yawn.

"So is that all our punishment?" asked Heero.

"Maybe, it depends."

"Depends, depends on what?" asked Wufei.

"On whether you want to make our master and slave game a one time thing or do this on occasion," stated Duo in an emotionless tone.

"Would we always be your slaves?" asked Wufei.

"Would we always be the ones who are whipped?" asked Heero.

"Depends."

"Depends on ..." stated an interested Heero.

"If we should continue this game again I wouldn't mind being uke," said Duo with a smile grin.

"Uke?" questioned Wufei.

Heero blinked, he was genuinely surprised that Duo had known the term for a submissive in Japanese.

"Sub," said Duo.

"Sub, like a submissive?" Wufei asked sitting up slightly and wincing slightly.

Duo nodded.

I figured my revenge would be for you two to be the Uke for once. I'm always uke and you two are always the seme so I thought I would try to be Seme for once."

Heero listened intently and heard a hint of unsaid turmoil in that statement, unsaid pain and humiliation. Had Duo been raped when he was orphaned? Had he always been forced to be the uke? Was he paid to be uke, repeatedly beaten and whipped until the point of bleeding or worse? He had a feeling that he had and that perhaps Duo's hair had been a reason for him to try his own little fantasy. Perhaps... but there was no knowing what went through that once chestnut haired head; that reminded him; he needed to help Duo find some chestnut hair dye.

"What are you thinking, Hee-chan?" asked Duo as he watched the emotions and thoughts chase across his Asian lovers face.

"Many things or perhaps nothing," he said softly.

Wufei lay back down and looked up at the ceiling, "Hey Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we use the whip, handcuffs and vibrators again?"

Duo chuckled, "Of course. I might have been to rough this time so if you like we can make up safety words for next time."

"Safety words?" repeated Wufei.

"Safety words are words that are said during S&M when things get too rough or if you don't like where things are headed. A friend of mine learned about safety words the hard way."

"Hn?" inquired Heero.

"Some people are into freakier shit than whips, chains and leather. Ever heard of flechets?"

"Their small knifelike tools that can cut flesh efficiently leaving little scarring once healed," replied Heero.

"Well, those were in her bargain but the hot iron and spiked club weren't."

Silence filled the room after that statement until Heero cleared his throat, "So what do you have planned for Quatre and Trowa?"

Duo smiled wickedly and closed his eyes, "You'll see," was all he said before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Blonde Devil **

**Author: DeityOfDeath**

**Archive: Yes please......**

**Pairings: 1x2x5 , 3x4, 2x4, 2x3, 3x4...... Okay, screw it folks. It's an all out orgy fest this time round! Thank Me later! **

**Category: Drama, comedy, romance**

**Rating: NC-17. Hot Monkey sex. Use of sexual implements. S&M!**

**Spoilers: Episode Zero, Duo's story. Possibly more Episode Zero spoilers.**

**Warnings: Duo as a blonde and some extreme vengeance by Shinigami. Lot's of salty language. HIGH Lemon content! List for all you sex fiends out there. **

**Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or it's chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.**

** Duo talking to himself or thinking. In other words, the Id.**

**Chapter 9 **

Zechs couldn't help but stare as Duo Maxwell walked through Preventeer Headquarters with his head held high and the hair covering it a glistening deep blonde. He wasn't the only one. It seemed as if every eye was on him. Not critisizing or teasing looks but stunned and surprised and some were even turned on. Zechs included himself in the latter. He also couldn't help but notice that Heero Yuy and his one time lover Chang Wufei seemed to take in all the stares and gossip with almost embaressed and guilty frowns. Duo however seemed to revel in this new victory over his lovers. He had an extra swing to his hips and that trademark Duo Maxwell grin was securely in place just as it had been when he had left Preventeer Headquarters 4 days past.

Lady Une left her office after hearing the commotion and murmur's of excitement just in time to catch a glimpse of the bleach blonde Duo walking past.

"Did he bleach because of the Vice Foreign Mister?", asked a squeaky female intern.

"Why would he do that Sassie?", mused a short red haired secretary.

"Because rumors say that Minister Darlian was Mr. Yuy's girlfriend at one time and that he still has a tendency to go looking for her", chirped a tall blonde as she blew and popped a bubble gum bubble.

"You've gotta be shittin' me! If I had a piece of ass as nice looking as Duo's I'd never let him leave the house", squeaked Sassie again.

"That's because you've got a one track mind," stated the bubble blower.

Lady Une cleared her throat and the women turned to look at her, blushes covering all their cheeks except Sassie's. They bowed and hurried back to their work areas. Lady Une watched Duo go into his own office and leave Heero and Wufei to join up with Quatre and Trowa around the coffee maker. She watched a minute more before retreating back into her office where she found Zechs sitting atop her desk.

"Your a smart woman", he commented with a smile.

"I know better than to ask why and how when it comes to those boys", she stated rather irritatedly.

Zechs laughed and stood up. When I find out how and when I'll let you know."

"Thank You", she replied as she watched him leave her office.

Quatre couldn't believe that Duo had left his hair bleach blonde when he came into work that morning. He hadn't seen the braided devil since he left the house that morning 2 days ago. Heero had reappeared at the house after a day of worry and picked up some clothes saying that they had decided to stay at a hotel for a day or two. Just what those three horn dogs needed, another place to make out at. Those three were bad when it came to sex and anything involving the act of it. Duo had a lamenated list of over 200 places to have sex and another list of things to use and positions to try. As far as he knew, Duo had managed to cover 70 out of the 200 places. The simplest places had turned out to be the hardest and ofcourse the hardest places had been the simplest. Although, thanks to Duo's lists, his and Trowa's sex life had vastly improved.

The blonde was shaken out of his thoughts when Trowa spoke up, "So he's keeping it blonde to keep the sympathy going?"

Heero nodded.

"Speaking of sympathy....." everyone turned to see Duo enter the coffee area, aka the designated kitchen area.

"I was thinking we could all go out this weekend. I heard Mother Superior say that....."

"Mother Superior?!?", they all replied.

"Haven't you guys ever been to a catholic school? You know, the head bad ass Nun. Lady Une, Bad Nun. They rhyme and they both act the same", explained Duo.

The others silence hung in the air and thus Duo continued on, "So Une said that there were no events and that Noin, Sally and Sexy Zechsy were all going to check out this small town in the U.S because some senator is or something is having a hoity toity resort convention and we're all invited to go and act like normal guests."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass", replied Wufei.

"But the security is needed", replied Quatre.

"Has she assissigned us?", queried Heero.

"No, but we can earn brownie points by volunteering and those points could add up and perhaps become a "get out of work with paid vacation" card."

They all looked at Duo who would have looked innocent if it wasn't for the mirth in his bright amethyst eyes.

"Let's do it...." said Wufei.

With that Heero downed his cup of coffee and then went over to the sink where he rinsed out his "Call me Mr. Spandex" (TM) cup and set it in the draining rack. Everyone had a suspicion that he hoped someone would accidentally break it, knock it off the counter or even plant explosives in it ever since Duo had gotten it for him as a gag gift. Yet, he still drank out of it. Unlike Wufei who used his "Injustice" mug for target practice at the shooting range an hour after receiving it, only to have another show up on his desk on the anniversary of the death of the first one.

Duo grabbed a soda from the vending machine and skipped out the room grinning.

Duo looked around the resort hotel lobby and whistled. So far all was in his favor. He had his list tucked away in his suitcase and he had brought some of his favorite toys with him in the hope that he would get to use them on his lovely and completely clueless friends. He was glad that they had chartered a private flight from Preventeer's air base because it would have been akward had airport security had found his glow in the dark fuzzy handcuffs, bottles of fruity flavored lube, rose and green vibrators and not to mention the whip and boots. He was glad that they had attained a suite so that both rooms were accessible to all in their group. He was also glad that Heero and Wufei were assigned to watch some important people while they were there.

Heero seemed rather miffed at the idea until Duo mentioned that they could play gay couple while on the" I spy" mission. Heero still seemed rather annoyed until he had happily slipped a small tube of lube into his stoic lovers back pocket while he gave him a kiss goodbye for the day. Wufei received the same kinda hospitality with the promise of more when both returned.

With them out of the way he began plan "revenge 2" AKA screw Blondie and Bang Boy.

He mused on how to accomplish this mission while in the lobby when he noticed a cute arab blonde decked out in white bell boy uniform, take his place behind the counter. Evidentally everyone had been recruited for work except himself and Trowa. Then the emerald eyed giant walked buy pushing a diner cart. Well he was the only one without work and he intended to keep it that way. He had to hide and he had to start his revenge. So how could he accomplish both with his intended targets on the work force for the hotel? He deliberated from behind an elegant pillar for a minute or two when the familar comanding voice of Lady Une made its way to the lobby. He gasped and looked around the lobby. He saw Lady Une chatting with Quatre at the front desk and saw that his hiding places were one and too few. He desperately needed somewhere to hide. Just then Trowa came back through the lobby with his table cloth covered trolly now empty of its contents. He ducked down into a crouching position watching as the cart wheeled by. He noted the direction that Trowa went and followed a minute after Trowa had left his sight.

He managed to evade Une as he found himself at the kitchen's double doors. He quickly crawled over to Trowa's abandoned trolly and lifted the table cloth seeing exactly what he had hoped for. An empty space with an area to sit. He squeezed himself under the trolly and gently pulled the table cloth down. He saw nothing through the thick cloth and it seemed as if time crawled by as he waited. He was never one to sit still. He heard the double doors knock into eachother. He heard the clanging of metal trays as they were set atop the trolly and felt the warmth as it leaked down from the warm meal.

"Hey Trow, take this one to room 1212", he heard a man with a thick Brooklyn accent call out.

"Yes, sir", Trowa's familar baritone answered.

Duo grinned as the cart jerked into motion. He noticed that the piece of table cloth nearest Trowa's body had exposed some of Trowa's lower body which was covered in what looked to be itchy white uniform pants. He stared fascinatedly at Trowa's legs until his eyes moved upward. He noted that the top of the cart ended a little above Trowa's belly button. That left the central crotch area vulnerable and in Duo's line of vision. He grinned. An elevator bell rang and the cart bumped a little. He heard no voices and saw no other shadows from other bodies and his grin became cheshire cat in nature. This was too good of an oppoortunity to let go. He inched a little towards those long muscular legs and let his hand snake out to gently cradle Trowa's manhood through the trowsers. He felt Trowa stiffen and he could only imagine what was going through the heavyarms pilots mind.

He began to massage and rub through the trowsers and was more than pleased to note the straining erection causing a tent in Trowa's itchy pants. He reached let his hand slide to the zipper which he undid. He wasn't surprised to find tighty whities but he was surprised when he felt the length of what they held. He gently tugged Trowa's swollen member from its confines. He traced delicate kisses around the head and tip and nipped and nibbled down and around the shaft. He licked and nibbled a trail from the tip and back a couple times and then took all of Trowa into his mouth. He was startled when a loud moan tore from Trowa's throat. The elevator rang and the cart remained still. Duo felt Trowa's uniform shift and then heard the doors close. He then felt the elevator move down and grinned as he suckled and licked Trowa's shaft.

His own member strained through his jean shorts. He unzipped his jeans and with one hand pulled his member out and began to stroke the head and base in a manic rhythm. He soon had the same manic rhythm in time with his mouth as Trowa's moans and grunts became louder. Duo felt Trowa's member twitch and jerk in his mouth as Trowa's release came. Trowa's legs shivered and a loud screaming moan came bubbling from his throat. That sound brought Duo's own release. A release that caused Duo to shake the cart with his breathing and writhing body. He had evidentally missed the ring of the elevator bell but he did notice the sudden shadows through the cloth. He heard some whispered spanish and suppressed his urge to laugh when he realized it was the cleaning staff. He peaked out and saw a cart with towls. He grabbed one and snuck it under his own art. He cleaned off his hands and mouth and then proceeded to wipe off Trowa before kindly placing his "gun" back in its "holster". He zipped Trowa gently, hoping to avoid any "Something About Mary" scenes.

He zipped himself up and then the elevator bell rang again. He felt the cart move and a minute later it stopped and a knock on a door sounded infront of him. The creak of a door, told Duo that it had just opened in response to the knock.

"Bout' DAMN TIME! What'd you do? Stop for a quickie on the way up?!", demanded a gruffy voice.

Duo choked on his threatening laughter and wandered how Trowa could answer without even a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry sir, enjoy your meal!"

The door shut and Duo crawled out from underneath the trolly. Trowa stood there grinning. A thump sounded on the floor behind them and both turned to see one of the young spanish ladies from the elevator gawking at them with a spilt container of mini shampoo's and conditioners at her feet. Duo winked and took the towl out from underneath his hiding place and walked over to the maids cart, tossing the dirty towl in with the others before winking at Trowa. A ding sounded and an elevator a few inches from where they stood opened it's doors. Duo waved and ran towards the elevator, squeezing in as the doors shut.

To Be Continued........

Kat: Ok, I was tired and silly. This is what 4 hours of sleep and Aerosmith does to people. The whole time "Love in an elevator, living it up when we're going down", kept playing in my head.

Duo: I love that song!

Trowa: ........ I could grow to like it.........

::Kat and Duo's jaws hit the floor::

Ja for now Minna!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Blonde Devil  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4, 4x2, 2x4...ECT...  
Category: Drama, romance, comedy, Smut  
Rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Gundam Wing or its chars. They are property of Bandai and a few other major companies.

_**Chapter 10**_

Duo had made his way back to the room he shared with Heero and Wufei and plopped down onto their king size bed. He smiled as he pondered what Trowa must be thinking at the moment. He grinned wider as he debated on what Quatre's punishment should be. Sure the S&M gear would work great on them but some how he decided that was just for him and his lovers. He jumped up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed the mouth wash and gargled for a whole minute before spitting and then grabbed his citrus toothpaste. He put some on his violet tooth brush and began to brush his teeth quickly.

As he brushed thoughts of Quatre's punishment ran through his head. Quatre was working the desk and it seemed rather slow around the evenings so what to do with adorable little Quatre while he was bored, sitting behind a tall, long oak desk all by himself. Duo had some ideas. He spit and rinsed and then stretched. He looked at his devilishly smiling face in the mirror and winked at himself before walking out of the bathroom. He went into his luggage and grabbed a small bottle of lube and a small pouch. He shoved the lube in his pocket along with the small pouch. He then skipped out of the door, carefully keeping his eyes out for anyone who might hinder his plans.

He hopped on the elevator grinning as the old Areosmith song played in his head. He heard a ding as the elevator stopped a few younger women got on. The elevator started going down only to stop once more and allow another small group of women on.

*What the hell? Is there a cute petite woman convention?*

Then he noticed an Avon-like pin on one of the women's suits.

*That explains it*

As he stood there he realized he had become what felt like a zoo exhibit as the women swooned and whispered about him. Finally a brunette with her long hair pinned in a bun stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if perhaps we could ask you for a moment of your time."

"Sure babe, what's the prob."

"We're getting ready to do a demonstration of our company's products in about two hours and we were wondering if we could use you as a model," she blushed at the end of her question letting me know that she had most likely been forced by the others to ask.

"Sure, what does this entail," I asked turning to face them fully.

"Well we would demonstrate the facial cleansers and perhaps even some of the make up on you," she said with hope shining in her bright pine green eyes.

"Hmmm….I'm game but can I ask a favor," I asked feeling an idea taking over my brain.

"Anything," she responded grinning brightly.

"A few of my friends like to play pranks on me and I think its time I get revenge so…do you ladies think you can make me up to look as pretty as one of you, clothes and all?"

"This sounds promising! I think it can be arranged, which means we really get to show off the full line of products," said an older mature looking woman with dirty blonde hair cut short and bright husky blue eyes.

"Then it's a deal!"

"Follow us….I'm sorry, we totally should have asked your name…"

"You can call me Max," I replied grinning down at the now smiling brunette.

I found myself questioning my choices after I had been dragged into a hotel suite and handed a set of clothing. Apparently the company did more than cosmetics. Allie, the mousy brunette who had originally asked me to help was helping me to dress and informing me of their companies many products and lines.

I stared down at the lingerie she handed me with matching panties and both of us blushed.

"That was Brenda's idea…" she responded looking away.

"The blond," I asked as I started undressing.

Allie turned completely around and cleared her throat, "No, the blonde is Shannon. The red head in the back was Brenda."

I chuckled, "So let me guess you always get talked into the fun stuff."

She sighed, "Just about one hundred percent of the time."

I somehow had managed to get the tight black lacy thing on and then began with the hose that attached to the garter belt.

"So are you like most of the women that sell this stuff," I asked as I then reached for the short navy blue skirt which seeming to be uniform for these ladies.

"What do you mean? Oh, are you asking if I'm a housewife."

"Yeah, I guess. You know the house with the picket fence and the 2.5 children."

She turned back around and held out two squishy looking orbs, "Place those in the bra cups of the lingerie. If you're lacking in the breast area it helps, another one of our great products. And yes, I have the small house and the two kids with the naughty dog and the cute cat and the husband who works a 9-5."

I grinned and giggled as she helped situate my new breasts, "Oh, and this is your break from the daily grind."

"Yup," she said as she helped tuck my shirt into the skirt and left my shirt open a button or two to make it look a little more club than church mouse, "that and it's spending cash, plus gives me something to do when the kids get older."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yup, and you Max," she asked as she handed me a navy jacket to go with the ensemble.

"Military, can't really say much else I suppose," I said as I slipped on the jacket.

She lifted a pair of heels and handed them to me, "I see. Explains why none of this freaks you out" and she gave me a large grin.

I laughed and put on the heels and walked a few feet, "Yeah, but walking in these things never gets any easier."

I followed her out and down to the conference room and was escorted to the front of the room where I was sat in a chair, next to me stood Allie and then Brenda and behind me was Shannon.

"Well ladies shall we begin our demonstration?"

With that began what felt like hours of endless torture. My face, my hair, my nails; nothing was left untouched. When all was said and done I heard gasps and applause and wondered exactly what had become of me. I looked up and found a mirror displaying my now curled and slightly cropped hair. Shannon swore she only took of the dead ends and I suppose after having had my hair bleached a lot of it was dead. I trusted Allie who swore at Shannon when she suggested cutting off more saying that my hair was apart of my hotness.

My hair now fell a little past my mid back and was put into big shirly temple ringlets. My bangs had been brushed to the sides leaving my face unobstructed and my make up had been done up in a Hollywood starlet way. False eye lashes and plucked eyebrows along with a dark shade of berry lipstick that tasted as sweet as it sounded. I looked like a curvy blond vixen. Oh, this was going to be fun~!

"Well ladies, shall I return everything cleaned and folded to the room where I dressed?"

"Oh, I daresay you should keep it," said Brenda grinning.

"Are you saying I should go into drag," I asked posing for the group.

"I'm saying you could fool most women…not just men," replied Brenda grinning widely.

I smiled, "Well ladies…I'm off to get revenge, wish me luck."

I gave a wink and sashayed my way to the door.

"You won't need it darling; I think you'll do just fine."

I made my way to the elevator running into none other than Trowa who was retrieving the water cooler from the conference room.

I smiled at him and he gave a bow and returned to work. I couldn't help but grin, if he didn't recognize me then chances were good that neither did Quatre, Heero or Wufei would either. Who to play with first….

To Be Continued….

Trying to end this story. Hopefully it'll be complete soon.

Kat


End file.
